Seeing Sideways
by 1412 karasu
Summary: Feng Xiao Lan never dreamed this would happen. She becomes Prince in the real world! But what of Second Life?
1. Torturous Night

O.O I suck. Seriously. I've gotta stop this! But the plunny... *sniff*

Soooo-here it is. Lan becomes Prince in the Real World! But what of Second Life? Chapters are short-ish due to stress.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Zilch. Zippo. Nada.

**Word Count:** 454

Have fun reading~~~~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seeing Sideways<em>**

_._

_Game 1. Torturous night_

Feng Xiao Lan could not remember the last time she had been so sick.

She couldn't sit up, because of the dizziness, and she had the mother of all headaches. The room constantly pulsed in and out of focus, her chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it, and her throat was scratchy. Worst of all, her limbs were aching like they were going through puberty all over again.

She blamed Second Life for this mishap.

Before logging off that night, she had been grinding monsters alone a little ways away from Infinite City. With the realism patch, the weather had been manipulated as well, and this day the game designers decided to sic the mother of all rainstorms on the Central Continent. At the time, she had not cared, and continued slaying monsters. Even with the lightning that came shortly after, she didn't stop. Balancing her lives had become a giant burden, and it was wearing her down. Killing monsters was the perfect remedy.

And then the lightning hit _her._

Honestly, what was the likelihood of getting hit? 1/10000? So why the hell was she hit?

Regardless, the second the lightning hit her, pain like she had never felt before burst through her… And the next she knew, she was back in reality, feeling like her neurons were fried-which was quite possible. The Dream Visor was connected to the nerves in the brain, and getting hit by lightning probably damaged something.

At first, the pain was nonexistent. She had set aside her Dream Visor, and collapsed back into her bed, pondering over how she was booted out of the game instead of simply sent back to the rebirth point. But then, the pain struck, and before she knew it, she couldn't move, or call for help. Her brother was away for the weekend, so she was alone in the house-and the phone was too far away.

The pain intensified, and she let out a soundless scream. _Please… somebody… Oh it hurts, make it stop…_

But the pain did not stop, and she lay helpless, in complete agony, for the rest of the night. Throughout the night she drifted in and out of consciousness.

When the first rays of the morning intruded into her bedroom, the pain began to abate, and by seven, she could hobble out of her bed. She planned on calling the hospital immediately, but something stopped her-her reflection in the mirror right above the phone.

She screamed, and the Prince in the mirror screamed with her.


	2. Separate

O-hoh! A fast update! Not much humor or anything in this chapter, just a transition, really.

So many people reviewed also! Sankyuuuuuu~ I love you all. :3 This one's for you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I wanna be a billionaire~ So freakin' bad~ Buy all of the rights I never haaaaad~

**Word Count: 513**

Have fun reading~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seeing Sideways<strong>_

_**.**_

_Game 2. Separate_

"Okay, Feng Xiao Lan. Calm down. Calm down…. Aaaaaghh!" She-no, _he_ paced around the apartment. "Why did this have to happen? How? Maybe Wolf-dage can help. He's a doctor, right? But… I don't know his number! Wait! I can contact him with Second Life!"

But when she was about to put the Dream Visor on, she hesitated. This was the root of the problem, wasn't it?

With great reluctance, she put it back down and resumed her pacing.

"Who can I call…?" Yang Ming was out of the question for obvious reasons (she could just imagine his reaction now- _"Oh-hoh! Little brother, I'm just letting you know now that you can't steal any of my girlfriends."_ –with his usual obnoxious expression on his face) and, by extension, so was Zhuo-gege, as they were currently together doing…. Who knows what over the weekend.

Yu Lian-dàsâo, and Doll were out of the question because she did not know them in real life, and didn't want to find them via Second Life. That left…

"Lolidragon!" She was perfect. Lan knew where she worked, and it would be a simple matter to find her from there on.

Quickly, the former girl got dressed in her brother's clothes; they were a little big, but her clothes were simply not masculine enough. She chose a pair of baggy jeans, a loose black t-shirt with some obscure but undoubtedly obnoxious logo on the front, and a giant hoodie in order to use the hood to hide her face. A quick search on the Net gave her the location of the gaming company's headquarters, and after grabbing her apartment keys and a cheap pair of sunglasses, she was off.

The bus ride to the building was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Her (current, and hopefully not permanent) face had been plastered all across the city, and probably the entire world as well, and she doubted a cheap pair of sunglasses and a giant hood could mask the bishie she had become.

She almost smiled at that thought, but the reality of the situation pressed upon her again. She didn't want to be Prince, not in real life. Juggling fame was difficult enough in Second Life; she didn't want the burden of it in real life as well. And… even though she had gotten untold amounts of stress from leading a live as both Feng Xiao Lan, ordinary female college student and Prince, a legendary male fighter, they had been separate identities. Feng Lan did not want to be a legend. She wanted to live her life with her friends and family, enjoy herself, and find a guy she could love with all her heart. For Prince, life could never be that simple.

"**We have arrived at XXX Station."**

Feng Lan shook her head. _I'm going to fix this._ Adjusting her hood to cover more of her face, she slipped past the other occupants of the train and stepped off. Walking confidently to her destination…

Or not.

Looking at her dilapidated surroundings, all she could think was, _where the hell am I?_


	3. Deadly Chase?

Happy New Years! :D

Despite what you might think, this chapter has a point... Can you guess it? Also, I'm going to switch from calling her 'she' to 'he' when she gets more used to the idea of being Prince in real life, or when it's from a different point of view.

Also, OMGFDHJSKGSHDAJKLA )E*_)QWUE 10 reviews, 5 favorites, 11 alerts, and author favorites! 333 I don't even have that many hits either! You guys are awesommmmmeeeee~~~~

Nyaha, yes, the last disclaimer was 'I wanna be a billionaire.' by Travie McCoy. Can you guess this chapter's song?

**Disclaimer:** Just open your eyes... Just open your eyes and see that I. Don't. Own. This. Priizzeee~

**Word Count: **448

(Also, veryvery sorry, but WordDoc won't allow all of the accent stuff, so not everything (or many things) will have them.)

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seeing Sideways<strong>_

_**.**_

___Game 3. Deadly Chase...?_

Lan looked around for a friendly face to ask for directions, but everywhere she looked, shady looking people were muttering to each other, glancing around covertly as if to watch out for eavesdroppers. One rather burley man with copious tattoos saw her looking his way, and sent her an intimidating glare. She shivered. _Scary…_

She saw his eyes widen in something close to recognition-_time for me to make my exit! _Pulling the drawstrings of her hoodie to hide her face more, she attempted to scuttle off before any confrontation happened.

"Hey, you!" She flinched at the man's rough voice, and walked a little faster. "Hey, I'm talking to you, white-haired pretty-boy!" She ignored him once more, and broke into a full-out sprint.

She heard the sound of multiple feet behind her, but she didn't dare to look back. _At least my stats seem to be the same… _She thought. No doubt, if she had been in her normal body, she would have been caught by now. _Then again…_

"If I were in my real body, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" She exclaimed, jumping over a passerby.

She heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh behind her, and she winced. "Sorry!" She shouted behind her. Those thugs didn't have the benefit of computer-generated stats, after all.

_But… damn. This body is pretty sweet._ Of course, it was at that point that she hit a dead end.

She whirled around to see the tattooed man, and two other, similarly hideous men blocking her escape. They were walking closer, their faces red and menacing.

"You're Prince, right?" Tattoo man asked.

Shit! They know. I guess my only option is to tell the truth and try to bargain my way out… "A-ha-ha, you see…" They sent another intense glare at her. "…I'm just your neighborhood cosplayer! I love Prince, so I decided to cosplay as him… A-hahaha…" She scratched the back of her head as she fed them her bullshit, hoping beyond hope…

Their expressions transformed into what can almost be enlightenment, and they smiled. She thought it worked, until the scowl returned to their faces. "You trying to pull somethin' over us?" The man standing to the left of the Tattoo Man spat.

"A-ha… ha…" She trailed off and, seeing an escape, threw herself at a windowsill and began to climb up the building.

"You damn monkey!" Left Man shouted, "We just wanted to ask for your help!"

Feng Lan froze halfway from grabbing onto the window of the seventh story of the building. "Help?" She repeated cautiously.

They looked up at her with piteous expressions, and Feng Lan felt her resolve crumbling. "Please. Prince-laoshi!"

_Teacher…?_


End file.
